


Misunderstanding

by nerdyholler (katznhund)



Series: A Shepard and her Turian [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Sexy Times, interspecies cultural confusion, just a little explict at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katznhund/pseuds/nerdyholler
Summary: Shepard cries out "Jesus" during sex. Garrus wants to know who this Jesus guy is.





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Old kinkmeme fill for: So while FemShep is having sex with her LI, she lets slip "Jesus," in ecstasy. LI angrily demands who this Jesus person is and why she is moaning his or her name during sex.

Garrus thrust his hips forward again. Shepard groaned and breathed out a few words. Garrus couldn’t fully make them out, but he thought he heard his name. Encouraged he pushed more of his length into her and increased his speed. He closed his eyes and focused on how warm and smooth she felt around him. He sensed her body tense.

“Oh God!” Shepard cried out. “Yes, Jesus, yes!”

Garrus stopped.  _ Jesus? Who was Jesus? _ He now wondered whose name it was she had breathed earlier. Had it been his or this “Jesus”? He pulled out and rolled off the bed. He stood looking down at Shepard. Her chest heaved and a crooked satiated smiled formed on her lips. 

She looked at him through heavy lidded eyes. “Going somewhere? I didn’t think you were done yet?” She playful smirked.

Garrus bent down and started gathering his scattered clothes “I’m done alright,” he muttered.

Shepard sat up. “What’s wrong? We can try something different if this isn’t working for you. I found some new human-turian positions on the extranet.”

“I’m fine Shepard. You can try them with Jesus, I’m sure he’ll appreciate them more.” 

He turned and looked hard at her. Her face went blank, then she laughed. Angrily he pulled on the flexible garments he wore under his armor and headed towards the door.

“Garrus, wait,” Shepard called out, still laughing.

He ignored her and continued towards the door. Before he could reach it a soft hand tugged at his shoulder. He tried to shake it off but Shepard could be damned persistent when she wanted to be.

“What?” he said shortly.

Shepard spun him around. “You don’t understand,” she took a deep breath and wiped a tear from her eye. “I meant Jesus as in ‘Jesus Christ, son of God, our Lord and Savior.’”

Garrus stared at her blankly; clearly she expected this explanation to clear things up. He flicked his mandibles once.

Shepard ran a hand down her face. “Jesus was a religious figure who lived over 2000 years ago,” she said slowly. “It’s just an expression.”

“Oh, I…” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Was he known for being good in bed?”

Shepard started laughing again before resting her head on his chest. “Can we talk about human religion later? Right now I think we have more pressing issues.” She trailed a finger down his hips.

Garrus rumbled appreciatively and picked Shepard up. He carried her into the other room and pinned her down on the bed. “Tell me more about these positions.”


End file.
